


Burning Love

by SonjaJade



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hormones, Masturbation, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Finn has a frank discussion with Jake about how Flame Princess makes his body feel, and Jake gives him some advice on how to ease the ache.





	

“Hey Jake?” Finn murmured.  “You awake?”  
  
“I am now,” his friend responded groggily.  
  
“When you went to Tier 15 with Lady Rainacorn…”  He hesitated a moment, then continued, “Was it- was it good?”  
  
Jake hummed happily under his blanket.  “Yeah.  Like the best day of your life good.”  Then he sat up suddenly.  “You’re not thinkin’ of goin’ to Tier 15 with somebody are you?!”  
  
Finn pulled his own blankets over his head, whimpering.  “No!  I mean… I can’t.  At least, not with this person.”  
  
Jake rolled over on his side, his head propped up on a golden paw.  “Flame Princess, huh?”  
  
Finn growled in frustration, flinging the covers off as he did so.  “She's so pretty, like pretty in a different way from PB.  There’s something about her that makes my stomach all wobbly and wicked unsteady inside, and sometimes-”   He paused, took a breath and lowered his voice.  “Sometimes when I think about her, my junk gets all stiff and tingly and I don’t know what to do!”  
  
Jake groaned.  “Dude, you got a bad case of lust for that chick.  And Tier 15 definitely ain’t the answer for it, because she’ll burn your junk right off.”  
  
“I know,” Finn replied.  “I don’t even know what Tier 15 is, all I know is I wish I could do that with her.  That’s gotta be why everything gets weird down there, right?”  
  
Jake nodded grimly.  “The only thing you can do is Tier 15-B.”  
  
“What’s that?” Finn asked, anxious to know what could save him from himself and his strange want for the princess of fire.  
  
“You close your eyes, think about all the stuff you wish you could do with Flame Princess, and take your junk in your hands and pretend it’s her.  Just pretend you’re doing Tier 15.  You’ll know you did right when you shoot stuff out and you feel better.”  
  
Finn blinked in the dark.  “Really?”  
  
“Yep.  I used to do it a lot before Lady and I were really ready for Tier 15.  Try it!”  
  
Finn sat up.  “Like right now?”  
  
“Ugh! Not right _here_ man!” Jake cried, hiding under his blanket.  “That’s something you gotta do alone, like when you’re takin’ a bath or in private!”  
  
“Oh.  Sorry dude.”  
  
“Just keep everything tucked away until you’re alone, alright!”  Jake sighed, then surfaced again.  “Now that we got that straightened out, can I go back to sleep?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry to bother ya, man,” Finn apologized.  
  
“No big.  See ya in the mornin’,” and Jake rolled to his side.  
  
But Finn waited until the dog’s snoring evened out before he crept into the attic, the furthest place he could find away from the others.  Certain he was alone at last, he shucked his pants and tidy whities down his legs, then he picked up his half awakened junk with trembling fingers and began to touch himself.  His ache was relieved, yet he craved more of his hand.  As he settled into an awkward rhythm, he closed his eyes and thought about his fiery princess, her curves and her boobs and her butt and her beautiful eyes…  
  
He burst all over his fist and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound, but when it was all over, he did feel tremendously better, just as Jake had predicted.  He wiped his hand on a misplaced sock and crept back to his bed, where sleep came much easier on the second try.


End file.
